Wonderland
by DXM Junkie
Summary: A fortune cookie, a question, and a burning hope to accomplish something great. No, Risa Harada never settles for second best. Drabbles SatoXRisa
1. Unladylike

Chapter One: Unladylike

"Damn!" Risa cried out in dismay, a bit horrified at the insignificant amount of blood coming out of her damaged knee. She had been walking along, in a daze like daydream just like every other day, when her foot had collided with an uneven bit of pavement, causing her to tumble and scrape her knee.

"Well, that's not a word a lady should say." A cold monotone voice said from behind her, and Risa glanced over her shoulder to see non-other than the Ice King himself, Satoshi Hiwatari. He had a thick novel in one hand, and he was looking as gloriously aloof as any other day.

"That may be true, but you would say the same thing!" Risa pouted waving her hand over the affliction, in a vain attempt to make the sting go away. Satoshi raised a curious eyebrow at this, and kneeled next to her.

"You're a wimp. That's nothing but a scrape." He told her, reaching into his pocket for a moment before taking out a band-aid. Ripping the paper around the bandage, he gently placed it over her wound. She stared at him, only a lot surprised.

"You carry bandages around? Why?" She asked, staring into his deep azure eyes. For a moment she imagined that she would drown in their depths, but she quickly pulled herself away from those thoughts when he offered her a hand up. Taking that offer, he helped her once again onto her feet.

"I just happened to be carrying one today, that's all." He told her, already turning his focus from her and back onto the novel he had been reading.

"Liar. That's just the convenient explanation." She stated, making him glance back up at her. He smirked, a mere twitch of the corner of his lips.

"Touché."

She started to walk next to him, as they both headed in the direction of the school. Normally Riku would be walking with Risa, but she had early track practice that morning. Risa walked well staring up at the sky, both of her arms behind her back holding her book bag. Satoshi was already being absorbed back into his novel.

"So why do you really carry bandages around?" She asked, several moments later. He was silent for a long time, and she almost thought that he wasn't going to answer her, when he told her, "Just in case any unladylike girls fall and scrape their knees."

Risa pouted, but smiled sincerely at him, "Well, this unlady wants to thank you."

Satoshi just kept reading.


	2. Question

Chapter Two: Questions

Satoshi glared quietly at the annoying fan girls that always seemed to stalk him. He hated them, with an undying passion. He didn't know why they obsessed over him so badly, but they did, and he was sick of little pink notes falling out of his shoe locker every morning.

It was such a hassle to throw them all away.

It was a little creepy too, to have people stalking you. Sighing, he ignored it as always, but decided to loose them by walking into the boy's bathroom and opening the window and climbing out, so he could enjoy his lunch period in peace. Students at their school had the advantage to sit outside if they so wished to, and he often took up that offer and chose a bench next to a cherry blossom tree. There he would eat his purchased bento box in peace.

But this afternoon, he saw someone sitting on his bench. Sighing again, he was about to walk away from it to find somewhere else, when he saw that it was none other than Risa Harada. 'Space Case Harada' was what Takeshi often called her. Satoshi always dismissed his teasing of her as a misplaced crush. After all, who would find Harada attractive…?

Okay, he decided, that wasn't the appropriate question. Risa Harada was indeed, very attractive. She was feminine, completely unlike her twin, and she had a certain way to her smile that made others around her smile as well. Well, everyone except Satoshi. He saw this attractiveness very clearly, as he saw her light hair caress gently into the wind, the yellow ribbon she had chose tangling slightly in the locks. The more appropriate question was, 'Was Harada date-worthy?'

He decided to sit down next to her, despite his internal follies.

"Hiwatari?" Risa asked softly, looking at him surprised. Her eyes were slightly red, indicating she had been crying. This made Satoshi feel very uncomfortable very quickly.

"You've been crying?" He asked, nonchalantly, trying to sound as emotionless as possible. He had become very good at speaking this way. She looked at the ground though, and didn't answer. He took out his bento, and started to eat silently. She did the same with her own bento.

"Do you think I'm ugly?" she asked, almost three minutes after he had originally sat down. He looked up at her in surprise. What a stupid question. Of course not.

"Not particularly." He told her instead, ignoring the distinct undertones of the question. She nodded, but that answer didn't seem to satisfy her. Setting his set of chopsticks down, he inwardly sighed, knowing what he was about to say would be really embarrassing.

"Who would be stupid enough to think that of you?"

Risa smiled, her cheeks flushing, "Than you don't think I'm ugly?" She asked him, quietly. He glanced into her eyes deeply, and his fingers reached up to grab the yellow ribbon in her hair. Feeling the silky material under his fingers, he gave her the best smile he could. Nothing more than a gentle twitch, but she didn't miss it.

"I see you to be very beautiful, Harada-san." 'And,' he added to himself, 'very date-worthy.'


	3. Chinese

Chapter Three: Chinese

"What do you see when you look at me?" It was a simple question, and an honest one. She was curious, she wanted to know the truth. Satoshi was always a very truthful person, almost to a fault, so she figured that if she gave him the question upfront he would give her an answer upfront.

The day was a cool one, quiet and peaceful. Autumn was on its was and along with the swift change of seasons, Risa often felt a swift change in her emotions. Such as when she had loved Dark, in between spring and summer her feelings for him had numbed, grew less brilliant, and then in summer to fall she had no longer loved him. She was just fond of him, and wistful.

It was a passing dream for her. And she knew all to well that dreams ended. Nothing ever stayed with her for too long, not her parents or Riku or anybody. No one knew her or tried to know her, she was just the 'Younger Harada' or in Seahara's case, 'Space Case Harada.'

That is why she asked the question to him, of all people. She didn't know Satoshi particularly well, nor was she really his friend, but she wanted to know what people thought of her. If perhaps someone as smart as Satoshi thought she was just a space case who couldn't cook very well. If she was just a screw-up.

He pushed his glasses to his eyes and gave her a long look.

She knew this answer would either make her go home and cry, or be content again. Stupid seasons changing and stupid emotions getting all screwed up.

"Well, I suppose I will start with the obvious. You're the younger Harada, you're not particularly athletic nor are you in any clubs. You're friendly, a little bossy at times, and you hate Seahara for calling you demeaning nicknames."

She nodded, expecting these things. Though it stung that it was all she was at the surface. "But, you also scream ambition. Like you won't just settle for a second rate anything. You always think things through, and though you will never probably have any cooking talent, you always will try."

Risa smiled and sat down uninvited. After all she had just interrupted him in the middle of his dinner at the Kemchan Xiong's Chinese Palace.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your meal, but I just figured that you would give me a straight forward answer… Thank you." She told him and he nodded, looking nonchalant about the whole thing.

The waiter came up from the left and handed him a bill along with two fortune cookies. Satoshi raised and eyebrow but simply gave her one of them without saying anything.

Risa giggled and took the cookie, smiling as their fingers brushed. Taking the cookie out of the plastic, she broke it into two parts and read her fortune.

The little piece of paper told her simply, _"You will show people what you are capable of."_

She felt much better.


	4. Sacred Maiden

Chapter Four: Sacred Maiden

"Hiwatari-kun?" Harada Risa asked him one day, as she stood in front of his sunlight. He frowned, slightly upset at being interrupted during the climax of his law and order book.

"Yes?" He asked, being very careful to not show his annoyance in his voice. Risa was very sensitive to those sorts of things and its not like he wanted to make her feel bad or anything.

"Um, I was wondering, what would have happened if Krad-san hadn't left you?"

He blinked, unsure of what she meant. "What?"

"Well, Daisuke was telling me and all about the whole sacred maiden concept. Does that apply with you?"

He raised his eyebrow. "Yes, it does."

She smiled. "Oh, so that means your sacred maiden is still out there, waiting to be found?"

He nodded and before he could blink again Risa had already turned around and walked away, looking giggly and bubbly just like every other day. Just as he went back to his book, she turned around and glanced at him. His cool collected and mature form, one hand on his cheeks, glasses on the bridge of his nose…

"Good. I still have something to look forward too." She whispered to herself wistfully.

Being a sacred maiden sounded cool, and if Riku got to be one, Risa did too.


End file.
